Bob
Bob is a guest character on ''Lab Rats: Elite Force''. ''His only appearance is in Coming Through in the Clutch. He is portrayed by Brandon Salgado-Telis. Biography Background Bob is one of hundreds of bionic soldiers made in the history of the Elite Force Universe. He was created and controlled by Victor Krane, a bionic madman who wanted to take over the world with Bionic Soldiers. However, he was not among the soldiers who fought in the Bionic War. He and the other soldiers were released from his control soon after his first "death". He was summoned by his brother Sebastian along with the other bionic solders to train at the Davenport Bionic Academy. He remained there until his chip was destroyed by Giselle Vickers. Once his chip was destroyed he along with the other soldiers got new chips which helped them already master their abilities thus officially becoming a Bionic Hero. Lab Rats: Elite Force Bob went to Centium City Park to compete in the Mini Olympics. Chase offered to be his coach, to which he accepted. Even though he won in the end, he gave the torch to the runner up, Zoe. Personality Bob is a laid-back, cool, and lazy character. He is quite an air-head who takes things too literally. It is proven on various occasions that he doesn't like to use his powers to fight. Bionic Abilities ''After receiving a new chip in the Lab Rats series finale, "The Vanishing", Bob was given a bionic upgrade. His new limits have not been explored yet. * Super Strength: 'Bob has the ability to lift heavy objects that are at least 100 lbs (which means he can lift at least 1000 lbs now). This ability was seen when Bob was lifting what appears to be a very heavy weight in ''Lab Rats. Compared to Adam however, his abilities are much weaker, but this might have changed due to his new upgrade. Bob only utilizes his strength to open things that normal people have trouble opening. This ability was shown in the Lab Rats episode Ultimate Tailgate Challenge, when he and Adam smash the speaker and play catch using the coffee table. Bob can also jump far distances. * '''Levitation: This ability can be seen when Adam used him as a levitating surfboard. He can levitate up, but has trouble levitating down due to his acrophobia. His levitation doesn't work if he's stuck in quicksand. He levitates when he sees a girl he likes. * Super Durability: According to Adam, Bob was able to land on a jagged coral reef and Douglas' Stabber 2000 without getting hurt. * Geo-leaping: It seems Bob has the ability to manipulate his molecular structure to teleport to any location he thinks of. However, prior to the Lab Rats finale The Vanishing, when Giselle hijacked his chip, Bob either didn't know or seemingly forgot he had this ability. Appearances Season 1 * Coming Through in the Clutch Trivia * He was a character on Lab Rats. * He was formerly a bionic soldier, he is currently a bionic hero. * He is the first guest bionic character to come on Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Like Oliver, he had trouble learning how to fight with his super strength. * He is the youngest known bionic soldier, aside from Spin. * He has a bad memory. * Bob is a poor runner. * Bob's voice got deeper since Lab Rats: Bionic Island. * So far, Bob is the only character who is the same age as his actor. * Chase thinks Bob hitting on Bree is hilarious. *He is fourteen years old. *As revealed in Bionic Island, he is color-blind. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Bionic Category:2016 Category:Heroes Category:Lab Rats Characters Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Supporting Characters Category:Elite Force Characters